1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to RF devices and, more specifically, to systems and methods for testing RF devices, such as mobile phones, among others.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of RF devices and, in particular, wireless hand-held RF devices, such as mobile phones, hand-held Internet appliances, etc., has prompted the need for manufacturers to be able to reliably test these devices. Currently, production testing and calibration of mobile phones, for example, oftentimes is conducted with the use of RF connectors, commonly referred to as “galvanic connectors,” which are formed as part of the phones. Many such galvanic connectors act as mechanical switches which temporarily disconnect the antenna of a phone when testing equipment is coupled to the phone via the galvanic connector. As the galvanic connectors typically only are utilized for manufacturing testing purposes, such galvanic connectors add to the production cost of the phones while providing little to no other benefits to the end users of the phones.
Additionally, galvanic connectors may fail to electrically reconnect the phone antenna to the phone after testing is completed, i.e., when the aforementioned testing equipment has been disengaged from the galvanic connector. Thus, it is possible that a particular phone may pass a manufacturer's testing and calibration procedures and yet fail to function properly for the end user, as the antenna may remain disconnected from the phone after completion of testing.
Therefore, there is a need for improved testing systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.